


Warm Cuddles

by damaged_danzy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cuddles, M/M, it's just in the moment, kinda doesn't have a beginning or an ending, literally just a drabble because i have writer's block
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 02:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damaged_danzy/pseuds/damaged_danzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is cold and Harry is warm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Cuddles

Louis looked out of the window and at the falling snow. Just looking at the snow made Louis feel ten times colder. Shivering, he wrapped his arms around himself and bounced on his feet, trying to make himself feel warmer.

“Come here baby,” a warm, deep voice said.

Turning away from the window, Louis looked at Harry lying sprawled out on the couch. Harry’s long limbs hung off the loveseat and his arms were wide open.

“Harry,” Louis said softly. “I’m cold.”

“I know,” Harry chuckled. He patted his lap and smiled at Louis. “C’mere.”

Harry, who looked warm and cuddly, continued smiling at Louis until the older boy finally made his way to the loveseat. He got on top of Harry and rested his head in the crook of Harry’s neck. Louis snuggled closer, relishing in the body heat.

“Better?” Harry asked with a smirk.

Louis nodded. “Much.”


End file.
